From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea
"From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea" is the second episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 47th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 12, 2005. Brooke organizes an "End of Summer Beach Party," but soon finds she's the only one in a party mood. Nathan comes home from High Flyers to reconnect with Haley, but he and Lucas are at each others throats. Meanwhile, Lucas struggles with Brooke's new rules for dating, Peyton tries to come to terms with the new truths about her family, and Dan remembers what happened the night of the fire at his dealership. Synopsis Lucas is setting up a circle of rocks for a bonfire as Dan passes on a run. As he does he says look who is starting a fire and continues his jog as Lucas looks on in doubt. As Peyton wakes up, she finds Brooke painting on her closet doors. She has made a list of all the single guys and divided them into lists so they can avoid the love triangle again. Peyton admits she's surprised she's multiple dating Lucas as she thought she was going to be responsible, but Brooke tells her that Party Brooke is so much better. Referring back to the lists, Brooke says she gets Lucas, Mouth, half the Ravens, any lifeguards, Cooper Lee, Larry Sawyer and Dave Grohl from the Foo Fighter. Weirded out by Larry, Peyton asks if she means her dad and Brooke continues to say he is a total 'dilf,' but she gets Dan. Then Brooke gives Peyton, Jake, Nathan, but he comes with an asterisk as no one knows if he is with Haley are not. She gets the other half of the team, Anna, all the river court boys as well as the rest of the foo fighters. Nathan is playing basketball on the rivercourt as Lucas goes to see him. Asking if they're friends, Nathan asks to play him one-on-one to 11. Obviously better since High Flyers, Nathan scores all 11 points without Lucas scoring one and as he scores his final shot, he leaves saying they aren't friends. Brooke gets back to the apartment and finds Haley hasn't unpacked so she can stall the ending of her and Nathan's marriage. She also notices she is wearing her wedding ring and as Haley begins to sulk, Brooke surprises her by showing her the apartment's new look. It has been completely redone as well as a wall painted of the French Riviera, by Peyton. As she mentions it, Haley remembers how long it has been since she talked to Peyton. She asks how she is coping as Brooke gets an email off Peyton for the summer beach party posters. As she opens it, she finds a dark and depressing poster and tells Haley that is how she is taking it. Peyton is at a cafe as she sees Ellie sit down behind her. She goes over and asks for the sympathy story she wants to tell her as to why she gave her up but Ellie tells her the truth, that she preferred drugs to a baby. Ellie reveals she's been asking to see her for years but Larry had forbidden her. She proves it by talking about when she used to sit under a bridge with Brooke. Realizing she is telling the truth, Peyton storms home and confronts her dad, who comes clean and as he does they storm upstairs arguing. Bursting into her room, Larry says not to slam doors in his house, he is still her father, but then Peyton turns around and says he isn't her father. Larry explains that before her mom died, the idea was to tell her at a later date, as Ellie agreed not to see her, and then it would be her decision whether to go after her real mom. But when she died, Larry was thought it would be to confusing for her and she was too hurt to introduce someone new, and is clearly still now. Peyton asks why not lately, but Larry says it's now up to her to decide that. Lucas goes round to see Brooke's apartment as they begin to make out in the living room. As they continue, Haley walks in, disgusted at the sight. As Brooke prepares to go for the beach, Haley asks what Lucas is doing with the part-time girlfriend, but Lucas says he is playing by Brooke's rules. As he asks why Nathan was in a bad mood, Haley is shocked to discover he is home. She gets her bag and goes straight out, upset she didn't know sooner. She goes to Nathan's house to have Dan answer the door. He welcomes her in sarcastically saying that she has come to check on him. He says he found some leather gloves of hers, but Haley says she doesn't own gloves. Dan then asks her to call her Dad and creeped out, Haley just asks to see Nathan. As Dan says how proud he is that he didn't tell his wife he was home, Dan offers Haley a drink, which she refuses. As he pours himself one, he checks the lid to check for any poisoning. As he sits down and talks to her, Haley eventually gets him to announce that Nathan isn't home, as she storms out. Larry goes to see Ellie, furious at her arrival. The two begin to argue over whether she should be there. She admits he has a reason to be annoyed, but her situation has changed and she wants to get to know Peyton. Larry refuses and warns her to stay away from his daughter. Lucas and Brooke finalize the bonfire as she reveals that she is playing the field tonight, much to Lucas' disappointment. She then goes for swim and Lucas joins her in the water. After his swim, Lucas returns to the cafe to embarrassingly witness Karen trying to update her language to fit in with her new cafe, which Lucas says never again. He asks about Andy coming back but Karen says she isn't sure he is coming back as he wanted a family, and she doesn't. Then she says Keith is another factor as she has been thinking about him a lot, she even thought she saw him the day of the dealership fire. Nathan is at the gym exercising as Haley goes to see him. Nathan is less than willing to talk to her as Haley assures him that she is back for good and that they have some decisions to make. As Nathan agrees, Haley rubs her wedding ring saying she will see him at the beach tonight. As she leaves she tells him he has has changed and Nathan says that is her fault. Lucas is on a run and he sees Ellie getting some drugs from someone on the street. Noticing him, Lucas turns away.Brooke goes to see Peyton and tells her she has to go as it is the last summer party they will have and she needs to be DJ. She also asks her not to be mean to Haley. Brooke arrives at the party to find Tim annoying her. As Beach Patrol pull up, Tim freaks out knocking alcohol out of everybody's hands. As they get out the car, Brooke gets them a drink as they join the party. Back at the Scott house, Dan is reading over his investigation as he remembers the fire, he looks at the person but the face is still blurred. At the beach, Brooke announces the beginning of the party and lights the bonfire. She cues Peyton to start the music as a depressing song comes on, leaving Brooke unimpressed. Karen goes to see Dan and says he won't apologize for the kiss. The two throw insults at each other as Dan accuses her of setting the fire, and then leads on to blame Andy and Keith. Karen retaliates saying that she is sorry that the person who tried to kill him didn't succeed, but next time, maybe they won't. Lucas is standing alone on the beach watching Brooke flirt with all the life guards as Haley asks how the casual dating thing is, but it could be worse as Nathan never showed. He then goes to see Peyton who admits she is feeling guilty for freezing Ellie out and should try. She realizes he knows something about Ellie and Lucas admits he saw her buying drugs earlier. Brooke then goes to meet them and tells her to play something that doesn't make her want to die and Peyton puts more dancable music on, a song stating 'We are all on drugs.' Later on, Brooke goes to see Lucas and asks to go skinny dipping with her, Lucas sees Haley looking lonely and Lucas asks for 20 minutes, which Brooke agrees to. He then goes to the river court to see Nathan playing basketball, Nathan begins by insulting him as Lucas assures him Haley isn't going anywhere and she loves him, but Nathan won't listen to him and tells him to mind his own business. Lucas then accuses him of hiding and being a coward, but if he wants to mistreat Haley, then he is going to hurt him. The beach party continues as Lucas gets back to find Brooke's clothes on the floor and her in the ocean with other lifeguards. Tim goes to see Haley and asks her to perform 'When the Stars Go Blue,' as they are. Haley refuses as Tim continues to pressure her. She is then relieved when Nathan shows up and puts Tim's guitar in the fire, walking off as people cheer. Brooke gets out the water as Lucas asks her if it is the last summer party, shouldn't they make it mean something, but they are interrupted by the lifeguards warning her not to put her clothes back on. Haley goes to see Peyton who has been ignoring her and she is off with her. She begins to tell Peyton of her troubles as Peyton stops her and says she deserves it and puts on 'When the Stars Go Blue.' As Peyton storms off, Nathan asks Haley if they can talk and apologizes for not telling her he was back but he is still angry about everything and doesn't see it changing. Haley asks what he wants them to be, but Nathan says he can't answer. When Haley assures him that she can, that she wants them as a couple, Nathan asks why, if they are so far away from who they used to be, and Haley replies because she loves him. Nathan tells her to focus on whatever she wants other than him for now as he is going to focus on basketball as he doesn't know when he'll be ready for them again, or if he ever will. Haley is shocked and upset by his comments and she tells him that she isn't going anywhere as Nathan allows to trust her and walks off. Lucas joins Haley alone in the sand, he tells her that they are starting this year the same as last year, and they agree to take a walk. Lucas sees Brooke with the lifeguards and asks for a minute. He tells her that he is the guy for her and one day she will realize it. For now she can have her fun, but she will realize. As he walks away, Nathan joins Brooke and the two watch their loved ones walk away down the beach. Peyton goes to see Ellie and gives her the cocaine vile she once used. She tells her she can use it considering she still uses them. As Lucas and Haley walk, they both agree it is going to be ok. Dan goes to the beach and watches Lucas and Haley through the fire. He begins to remember his dealership fire and as he looks up again, the face becomes unblurred, and he sees Lucas standing in front of him. Memorable Quotes :"Since you and I are both officially available again and tonight is the end-of-summer beach party, which means partial, if not total naked nudity. I have made a list of all the available guys so that we can avoid the pain and hardship of another 'Lucas love triangle" ::Brooke Davis introduces the lists to Peyton Sawyer :"Check it out. I get Lucas, Mouth, half the guys on the team. I put my first choices but we can totally mix and match. Any and all lifeguards, Nathan's Uncle Cooper. So hot. Larry..." :"Whoa. Larry? Like my dad Larry?" :"Of course, he's my hot-dad fantasy. Peyton, he is a total dilf. And besides, I gave you Dan" ::Brooke Davis tells Peyton Sawyer her choices :"Your father wouldn't let me see you" :"I don't believe you" :"You used to sit under a bridge by the river. You and a brunette girl who wore a little too much eye makeup for a 10 year old." ::Ellie Harp reveals how long she has been watching Peyton Sawyer :"Oh way to early in the day for me to see this" :"Well what hour would you prefer to watch us?" :"How about never-o-clock? Or maybe I don't know, quarter after stab-out-my-eyes? Either one's really good for me. By the way, that couch has not been Stainguarded yet. You may wanna get a room instead" ::Haley James Scott walk in on Brooke Davis making out with Lucas Scott :"Can I ask you a question?...What does 'whoot' mean?" :"Whoot?'...Well 'whoot' would be like 'yahoo" :"Oh right, so I would go like whoooooot" :"No mom, you would never go like that and as a matter of fact, never do that again" :"But if 'whoot' is 'yahoo,' then what is 'what-what'?...You know like 'what-whaaaat" :"Mom, seriously, never again" ::Karen Roe tries to update her vocabulary with Lucas Scott :"Oh look it's Tim, I had a dream you died. Darn" ::Brooke Davis :"You know Karen, as I recall, you were pretty angry with me the day of the fire" :"You know what Dan, if you're looking for people who are pretty angry with you, you might start at A, in the phone book" :"You mean A as in Andy? Or maybe B as in boozy" ::Dan Scott accuses Karen Roe of setting the fire :"Who wants to swim with naked Tim. Who wants to get drunk, and have sex with him? I know they call it skinny dipping, but you wanna try anyway?" :"I'm pregnant you idiot" ::Tim Smith serenades the girls :"Nathan, I need to ask you something and I really don't want you to take it in the wrong way, but I need to know, what you want from me, or from us. Where are we now?" :"I don't know" ::Haley James Scott bares her heart on her sleeve :"I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time, and that's cool, you know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights, you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see" ::Lucas Scott Voiceover :"Henry David Thoreau once wrote, 'Live each season as it passes; breathe the air, drink the drink, taste the fruit and resign yourself to the influences of each." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "Ride" - Faraci * "Sunday" - Michelle Featherstone * "In-N-Out" - Kingstreet * "You Light Up My Fire" - Debby Boone * "Bela Lugosi's Dead" - Bauhaus * "We Are All On Drugs" - Weezer * "Sugar, We're Going Down" - Fall Out Boy * "When The Stars Go Blue" - Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton * "Move Along" - The All-American Rejects This episode's title originated from the song From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea, originally sung by The Cure. Trivia *Deb, Mouth, Whitey and Keith do not appear in this episode. Episode References *There are constant referrals to the dealership fire including: **Flashbacks of Dan's memories **Flashback of Lucas in the dealership **Karen, Haley and Lucas both received some hint as to Dan suspecting them of the fire *Andy is referred to in this episode as possibly not coming back since his departure Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Larry Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Ellie Harp